La genèse des Trois Dictateurs
by Audreenala
Summary: Bah... La genèse des Trois Dictateurs...


_Voici la genèse de «Les Trois dictateurs». Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment Les trois Dictateurs sont devenus maîtres du monde? Non? Eh bah, lisez quand même, c'est bon pour la santé._

 **La genèse des Trois dictateurs**

Une vieille dame, assise sur une chaise berçante, un châle sur les épaules, regardait les fidèles des trois Déesses, anciennement les trois dictateurs. Ils avaient un uniforme noir, rouge et bleu, représentant les couleurs fétiches des trois Déesses, noir pour l'écriture, rouge pour le sadisme et bleu pour la destruction. Les soldats faisaient leur ronde habituelle, menaçant les civils de les livrer aux Déesses, en particulier à Romana, s'ils n'obéissaient pas. La vieille dame aux cheveux blancs qui laissaient deviner que des feuilles avaient y été implantées, soupira de désespoir. Une enfant d'au moins six ans s'approcha d'elle, déguisée en pirate et un doudou entre les mains.

-Grand-mère? Demanda la gamine, de sa voix fluette

-Oui, Emeraude?

-Tu me racontes une histoire?

Aussitôt, un soldat se rua sur elles, hurlant que la seule histoire à être légalement racontable était celle des trois Dictateurs. La vieille confirma que c'était celle qu'elle allait raconter de toute manière, et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de les maltraiter pour si peu. Déçu, le soldat s'éloigna. La petite fille s'installa sur les genoux de sa grand-mère qui commença son histoire.

Il y a plusieurs années, lorsqu'elle n'avait que 22 ans, la vieille dame, qui n'était pas si vieille à l'époque, avait vu des Tweets de trois membres de son fandom, Romana IntheVoid, Éra12 et Audreenala, qui déclarait vouloir conquérir le monde. Au départ, elle avait cru à un délire Twitterien, comme il s'en faisait beaucoup à l'époque. Elle avait donc passé outre ces tweets idiots et s'était concentrée sur autre chose, comme ses soirées PP. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle regrettait énormément. Elle avait vu le début de leur hégémonie, sans y croire.

Tout avait débuté avec une simple idée : «Et si on le faisait pour de vrai?», elle ne savait plus qui avait dit ça, mais les autres avaient accepté avec joie. Romana avait décidé de déménager au Québec, lieu de vie des deux autres futurs dictateurs. Elles avaient ensuite acheté un appartement, puis une maison, tout en complotant leur plan dans l'ombre. Puis, était venue leur toute première fidèle, Lorinea, qui devint leur recruteur de fidèles officielle. Avec ses talents de manipulation, elle avait réussit à rallier plusieurs gens à leur cause. Avec les cotisations volontaires des larbins, les trois dictatrices avaient pu s'acheter un palais digne de leur grandeur. À ce moment, le monde leur appartenait.

Les trois Dictateurs avaient chacune une force qui leur permettrait de mettre le monde dans leur poche. Éra avait un fort d'oratrice, Romana était si sadique que personne ne pouvait lui faire face et Audrée écrivait des propagandes très bien réalisées. Tout se passa alors très vite. Les propagandes marchaient très bien, Éra motivait ses troupes et Romana les maintenait dans la peur constante. Lorinea devint une lieutenant et eut pour travail de former les soldats. L'armée des trois Dictateurs devenait de plus en plus grande et de plus en plus puissante. Au bout d'un an, c'était fini pour les régimes politiques de base s'écroulèrent et seul les trois Dictateurs furent en mesure de contrôler le monde. Les soldats commençaient à faire des rondes de sécurité, tuant tous les rebelles et les civils qui essayaient de lutter.

Les trois Dictateurs, qui trouvaient que leur nom n'était plus adapté, elles déclarèrent qu'elles s'appelleraient les Trois Déesses, beaucoup mieux et bien plus flatteur. Romana devint la Déesse du sadisme, car elle tuait tout ce qui bougeait à l'exception de ses consœurs, Audrée devint Scribe Divin, pour ses textes très convaincants, et Éra devint la Déesse de la Destruction, puisque son passe temps favori était de détruire les maisons des pauvres.

-C'est ainsi que mourut le monde paisible dans lequel je suis née… murmura la grand-mère

-Wa… C'est terrible!

 _À plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans un palais royalement royal_

Dans une pièce remplie de coussins rouges et dorés, trois femmes se reposaient, un verre à la main. Parce que gouverner un monde, c'était dur et il fallait bien profiter des offrandes des larbins! C'est alors que la plus jeune, après avoir mangé un biscuit, prit la parole :

-Les filles? Vous savez quoi?

-Quoi?

-On devrait écrire nos mémoires.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Pour en faire un livre sacré, comme la Bible!

-Bonne idée! Se sera une autre preuve de notre divinité!

Et c'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, un nouveau livre arriva dans le foyer des gens (obligatoirement, bien sûr), _La Genèse des Trois Dictateurs._

Review ?:3


End file.
